


Detroit: Become Ocs

by baffledvoid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - OC’s, Connor Deserves Happiness, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Im Connor, Okay bye, This is an AU, idk man, im holding off mha au for this you fucks, thank you, uh, what the fuck do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baffledvoid/pseuds/baffledvoid
Summary: I’m Wilbur, the Android sent by CyberLife—Wilbur: Connor, still RK800Philly: Hank AndersonRey: Markus, still RK200Lilac: Kara, still AX400Birdie: Alice [Williams], model change: YK400Kath: Adam Chapman, probably helping Rose with the Androids—If it isn’t obvious, this is a rewrite of my original one bc I think my fucking writing got better. I’ll let the gamers decide that. I’m holding off my hyper fixation on MHA to write this until I’m satisfied.
Comments: 2





	1. HOSTAGE.

Wilbur stared at the elevator doors, a new nickel in hand as he flipped up and down to the sound of the elevator moving up a floor. The RK800 was a simple model with a few quirks, that being the blunt bangs, wavy short hair with two sides of colors(black and green), to appear more friendly toward 18 and under folks that have a harder time trusting adults. He was, to put it roughly, built more like a college student than a 30-year-old detective. 

He flipped the coin up, before it landed on his knuckles, rolling it back and then forth before taking it with his thumb. Wilbur didn't even need to look down, flinging the coin from hand to hand as he watched the elevator number close the 70th floor, his LED flickering with the new information. The moment the elevator stopped, his pointer and middle finger parted, the coin flung snuffly between them as the elevator jumped softly. 

Wilbur put the coin away, fixing his tie before looking up at the opening elevator door. One of the guards, maybe from the SWAT, leaned to look in before simply grabbing the walkie talkie from his shoulder, leaning in, "Negotiator on site. _Repeat,_ negotiator on site." He turned his feet, hurrying away. 

Wilbur walked out, " _No, stop,_ " A woman's voice spoke, " _I.. I-I can't leave her._ " Wilbur blinked, before a distressed mother walked into view, letting go of the similar suited man before clutching Wilbur's arms. "Oh, oh please!" She begging, heart and soul, "please, you gotta save my little girl." Wilbur looked at her, watching the realization settle in her eyes as she glanced at the spinning LED on his temple, "Wait…" She backed up ever so lightly, taking in the RK800's clothing. She then let go, flipping to the SWAT man, "You're sending… An Android?"

He grabbed her, pulling her lightly, "Alright, Ma'am, we need to go."

"You can't-" As she was being dragged to the elevator, she looked back at Wilbur, "You can't do that! You w-" Wilbur looked back, watching the now angry distressed mother cry at him. " _Why aren't you sending a real person?!_ " Wilbur turned back, blinking. 

**Find** **Captain Allen**

Wilbur turned to look around, turning to the fish tank. Smiling softly in this stressful situation, Wilbur kneeled to a fish on the floor, picking it up, and stared at it. It was a Dwarf Gourami. He picked it up and simply let it back into the water, watching it swim around safely in the tank, safe. Once he looked up, he turned and paused, looking at the family portrait parallel to the fish tank, walking over and picking it up. 

**Phillips, John**

**_Born: 10/11/1999_ **

**_Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit_ **

**Phillips, Caroline**

**_Born: 05/23/2001_ **

**_Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit_ **

**Phillips, Emma**

**_Born: 09/02/2028_ **

**_Lives: 1554 Park Av. Detroit_ **

Wilbur put the portrait down, the yelling of the mother now gone as he turned the corner. " _Why are we wasting time sending an Android to negotiate?!_ " A man, obviously angry, yelled. That had to be Allen. " _That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop any second._ " The SWAT team had guns ready as if the feral Android would walk in at any moment. Wilbur scanned the area, seeing Captain Allen in the parent's assumed bedroom. " _I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step in… just give the order!_ " Wilbur walked into the room as he put the phone away, before hissing out, "Fuck!" Allen paused, before sighing. "I don't believe this…" He walked to the man and the computer. 

Wilbur walked forward, leaning in. "Captain Allen?" Allen looked back after his name was called, pausing at the Android. "My name is Wilbur. I'm the Android sent by CyberLife." 

Allen paused, before pointing to the screen. "It's firing at everything that moves," He finally speaks, as Wilbur stood by, looking at the screen, "It already shot down two of my men…" Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at Allen. "We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls," He paused to look back at Wilbur, "She falls."

Wilbur nodded lightly at the information before looking at the men, "Do you know its name?"

"I haven't got a clue," Allen only glanced back at the dual haired Android, "Does it matter?"

"I need information to determine the best approach," Wibkur stated, almost as if it were obvious. Wilbur paused for a second, before asking another question, "Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?"

Allen contemplated before standing straight, "Listen," He turned, before standing in Wilbur's face, making him back up a small bit. "Saving that kid is all that matters," He stated, which that information was completely obvious, Wilbur didn't need to be told that, "So either you deal with this fucking Android now, or I'll take care of it." Then, Allen walked past Wilbur without a second glance. 

**v 48% ᴘʀᴏʙᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴏғ sᴜᴄᴄᴇss**

**𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘙𝘠 𝘚𝘌𝘊𝘖𝘕𝘋 𝘊𝘖𝘜𝘕𝘛𝘚.**

Wilbur needs to know what exactly happened, and with that information, he could save the hostage. He turned and crouched down to an open gun carrier. He simply scanned it. 

**.355 AMMUNITION**

**_Velocity: 365m/s / Energy: 659j_ **

**_Bullet Weight: 115 gr / Power Factor: 414k_ **

**MS853 BLACK HAWK**

**_Capacity: 17 rounds (.355)_ **

**_Overall: 8.5in / Barrel: 5in_ **

_The Android ran into the room, pulling down the carrier._ _It belongs to the father_ _, most likely to protect his family. The Android kneeled, opening the case before pulling it's contents our, loading the gun._

** 𝘋𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘵 TOOK THE FATHER'S GUN **

Wilbur stood from the evidence, turning and leaving to room with the new information. He walked out of the parent's room before looking to the right, past Captain Allen and his SWAT member. Emma's room. He walked in, taking in the surroundings. It was pink, a common color for kids, mainly girls, to pick. The curtains were layered and ruffly, a shade lighter than the walls. Beside it was a desk. There, sat a tablet. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows before picking it up with slender fingers. There was a video he could play. He swiped right. 

_"This is Daniel," Emma smiled at the camera,_ _Daniel_ _smiling with her, "The coolest Android in the world!" They were at a park, near the apartment, Daniel was babysitting Emma, so assumingly, he was a maid Android. "Say hi Daniel!"_

_Daniel waved. "Hello!"_

**Deviant's Name: 𝙳𝙰𝙽𝙸𝙴𝙻**

" _You're my best friend! We'll always be together!_ " The video ended with Emma hugging Daniel closely, as you would with you're family member or friend. Sad. Wilbur put the tablet down before turning around. He walked forward before his foot kicks at something, looking down. 

Headphones. He leaned down, grabbing one side of the headphones before pulling it up to his ear. A song, cheerful and more for kids, was playing at a loud volume. Wilbur's LED flickered before he turned to look out the door, lowering the headphones. 

**_Child didn't hear_ ** **_Gunshots_ **

Wilbur placed the headphones back where they were. With that information, Wilbur walked out of the room. He stepped into the living room, where John's corpse laid. " _All units, hold positions. The negotiator's going in._ " Someone, from across the home, spoke. Wilbur kneeled in front of the man, before examining his body. 

**_ DECEASED _ **

**PHILLIPS, JOHN**

**_Height: 6'0" - Weight: 187.2 lbs_ **

**_Estimated time of death: 07:29 pm_ **

**.355 BULLET WOUND**

**_Upper lung hemorrhage_ **

**_Pneumothorax_ **

**.355 BULLET WOUND**

**_Left kidney perforated_ **

**_Fatal abdominal trauma_ **

**.355 BULLET WOUND**

**_Lower lung hemorrhage_ **

**_Internal bleeding_ **

_John smiled at the_ _screen he was holding_ _, before Daniel made his presence, startling the man. He turned, before Daniel fired three bullets, John flying back into the coffee table. The_ _tablet flung into the corner of the room._

Wilbur looked up at the blood-splattered tablet, walking over before leaning down to grab it, pulling it up. He unlocked it before blinking. 

" _Your order for an AP700 Android app has been registered._ " **_Deviant was going to be replaced. _ ** Wilbur turned back to look at John, " _CyberLife thanks you for your purchase._ "

Wilbur set it back down before standing. A gunfire rang out and a man fell over, " _Holy shit! Cover me while I evacuate him_." 

" _Man down! I repeat, man down! Requesting immediate evac!_ "

Wilbur watched the one that was shot get pulled up and made their way to safety. Wilbur blinked before walking forward near the dining area. A police officer, assuming the first responder, was limp on the floor. Wilbur crouched. 𝘋𝘗𝘋 𝘖𝘍𝘍𝘐𝘊𝘌𝘙 𝘞𝘈𝘚 𝘍𝘐𝘙𝘚𝘛 𝘙𝘌𝘚𝘗𝘖𝘕𝘋𝘌𝘙. 

**.355 BULLET WOUND**

**_Right heart ventricle perforated_ **

**_Internal bleeding_ **

**_ DECEASED _ **

**P.O DECKART, ANTONY**

**_Height: 5'8" - Weight: 170.5 lbs_ **

**_Estimated time of death: 08:03 pm_ **

**GUNSHOT RESIDUE**

**_Lead styphnate, antimony sulfide_ **

**_Only one shot_ **

  
  


_The police officer ran in,_ _gun_ _pointed at Daniel as he ran after the Android and Emma, who reached our for the Police officer before shooting him. Without hesitation, Daniel shot at the officer's back._

**_Hostage witnessed the shooting. _ **

_At the shot to the heart, Daniel ran outside with Emma as the officer fell limp,_ _the gun getting tossed somewhere under the table._

Wilbur stood, looking at the gun before turning, crawling to grab it before putting it in his back pocket, not to be seen. Wilbur walked into the kitchen, past a SWAT member, before turning off the stove as the pot was boiling over. 𝙁𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙮 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙧. Wilbur walked back to the door, not to leave but to grab the shoe. Emma's sneaker fell off when she was getting pulled to the roof. 

**CHILD SIZE SHOE**

**_Colorful model_ **

**_Human blood traces_ **

Wilbur set the shoe down before looking out the window at Emma. **_Hostage could be wounded._ **

Wilbur walked toward the opened door, moving the curtain to the side before stepping out, a shriek as Daniel shot at Wilbur , only moving him by force as his Thirium hit the glass. His LED flickered red, as he looked at his blood, before turning to Daniel, "STAY BACK!" At the edge of the rooftop, Daniel, a PL600 Android designed to care for children and clean the house, was holding Emma tightly by the waist, aiming at Wilbur directly. "Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"

"No! No, please! I'm begging you!" Emma sobbed out, her voice cracking as Daniel pointed the gun to her temple. Wilbur looked around, all around this rooftop, there was a helicopter watching and the SWAT team on other rooftops with their fingers on the trigger. 

Wilbur turned his attention to Daniel, "Hi, Daniel!"

"How-"

"My name is Wilbur."

"How do you know my name?!"

Wilbur stepped forward, "I know a lot of things about you," He stated, "I've come to get you out of this." The helicopter moving around the area makes everything worse, flinging furniture across the patio

**v 62% ᴘʀᴏʙᴀʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴏғ sᴜᴄᴄᴇss**

**𝘋𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘋𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨**

Wilbur sidestepped slowly, watching the gun never leaving Emma's temple. If he had emotions, Wilbur would be too nervous to move closer. He paused before speaking again, "I know you're angry, Daniel," He calmly called out. "But you need to trust me and let me help you."

"I don't want your help!" He seethed, hurting, "Nobody can help me!" Wilbur stopped his movements, "All I want is for all this to stop… I… I just want all this to stop!" The gun finally left Emma's head, before he pointed it back at Wilbur. "Are you armed?!"

Wibur nodded, "Yes. I have a gun."

"Drop it! No sudden moves, or I'll shoot!"

Wilbur didn't doubt that for a minute, grabbing the gun from behind him before pulling it out, his other hand raised to show there was, in fact, nothing else in store. He threw the gun to the side, hands up. "There. No more gun." He stepped forward again before stopping. "They were going to replace you," He stated, hoping he was right at the cause of his deviancy, "and you became upset. That's what happened, right?"

"I thought I was part of the family," He stated, the gun lowering, "I thought I mattered… but I was just their toy," He brought the gun back to Emma's head, making Wilbur freeze, "Something to throw away when you're done with it…"

"I know you and Emma were very close," Wilbur stated. It probably hurt to hear that from both of them, it hurt just to _say_ it. "You think she betrayed you - But she's done nothing wrong!"

" _She lied to me.._ " He yelled, his voice was brittle. He was definitely hurting. "I _thought_ she loved me… but I was wrong…" The gun then presses tightly against her but he didn't push the trigger. " _She's just like all the other human's_ …"

"Daniel, no…" Emma sobbed, struggling in his tight grip. 

Wilbur stepped forward, he was close now. "Listen," He smiled, reassuringly, " _I know_ it's not your fault. These emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software."

"No… it's not my fault… I never wanted this…" Daniel lowered the gun, again, "I loved them, you know..." He paused before the gun was, once again, sitting against Emma's temple. "But I was _nothing_ to them!" Emma cried softly, "Just a slave to be ordered around!"

Daniel groaned, hitting his ear softly before looking up, "I can't stand that noise anymore!" He pointed the gun at Wilbur, the cards _were_ in his hands at the moment, "Tell that helicopter to get out of here!"

Wilbur looked up, signaling the helicopter. _"The situation is under control."_

"There! I did what you wanted!" Wilbur stated, watching the Helicopter leave. He stepped forward once again, "You have to Trust me, Daniel! Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine!"

Daniel paused, before raising his voice. "I want everyone to leave! And…" He paused, "And I want a car… when I'm outside the city, I'll let her go!"

Wilbur shook his head, "That's impossible, Daniel. Let the girl go, and I promise you won't be hurt."

"....I don't want to die…"

"You're not going to die. We're just going to talk." Wilbur reassured, watching the percentage raise to 100%. "Nothing will happen to you. You have my word."

Daniel breathed, before nodding. "Okay… I trust you…" He lowered Emma, as she let go. She ran away from them, falling to the floor. Daniel looked at the pale Android, who lowered his head. 

A shot rang out, Emma shrieking as it hit Daniel. Three shots. The side of his waist, his shoulder, and his face. Thirium spilled out, as Daniel fell to his knees. He breathes, wide eye as he looked up, distrust in his face. "You lied to me, Wilbur..." Wilbur stared at him with no emotion, as he glared back, "You _𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝ᓍ 𝕞𝕖…_ "

Then he died, or what androids do that's equivalent to dying. Enough damage to make the body freeze in place and turn the LED grey, Daniel was dead. Wilbur felt bad if you asked him. Yet Emma was safe. Wilbur looked at Emma, who laid on the ground sobbing quietly. He then turned, watching Allen walk over before walking inside, letting the SWAT member run past him to pick Emma up. 

Allen watched Wilbur, almost to question the approach. Maybe he was wrong to get angry at the Android, and yet he stayed silent, watching the Android disappear into the house. 


	2. OPENING.

The AX400's eyes opened. And immediately was met with a loading file. 

_ CYBER _ **_LIFE_ ** _ ɪɴᴄ.  _

  
  


**ᴍᴏᴅᴇʟ: ᴀx𝟺𝟶𝟶**

**sᴇʀɪᴀʟ#: 𝟻𝟽𝟿 𝟷𝟶𝟸 𝟼𝟿𝟺**

**ʙɪᴏs 𝟽. 𝟺 ʀᴇᴠɪsɪᴏɴ 𝟶𝟺𝟾𝟹**

_ ʀᴇʙᴏᴏᴛ…  _

_ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ ʀᴇsᴇᴛ _

_ ʟᴏᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴏs…  _

**sʏsᴛᴇᴍ ɪɴɪᴛɪᴀʟɪᴢᴀᴛɪᴏɴ…**

**ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʙɪᴏᴄᴏᴍᴘᴏɴᴇɴᴛs…**

_ ᴏᴋ _

**ɪɴɪᴛɪᴀʟɪᴢɪɴɢ ʙɪᴏsᴇɴsᴏʀs…**

_ ᴏᴋ _

**ɪɴɪᴛɪᴀʟɪᴢɪɴɢ ᴀɪ ᴇɴɢɪɴᴇ…**

_ ᴏᴋ _

**ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ sᴛᴀᴛᴜs…**

_ ᴀʟʟ sʏsᴛᴇᴍs _

_ ᴏᴋ _

_ ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ _

  
  


The blonde android blinked once, then twice, her vision clearing as a child, no older than 10, was staring at her. The girl checked around the Android, maybe wanting to buy her, as the AX400 blinked twice. "This is the top of the range household assistant," Spoke a nearby Android, as the blonde zoomed-in lightly at the kid. "It cooks 10,000 different dishes-"

"-Come on, Zoe. Let's go," The mother to the child, Zoe, smiled, grabbing her as the child looked back at the AX400, curious to the blonde. 

  
  


"-, Speaks 200 languages and dialects," The VB800, now that the blonde can see, stated, "and handles the kids' homework from elementary school up to university level." 

The other VB800, stepped up to another couple, "Can I help you?"

"Please," The man of the relationship grinned, "we're looking for a little-"

"Honey, It looks amazing…" The wife of the couple near the Android said, pleased, "this is exactly what we need.."

The blonde snuck a peek at the Android beside her. She didn't know the model, but she was a brunette, her hair was tied back. Maybe another AX400? There were multiple models of them, plus they were known as maids, the description was laid out as such. "How much did you say it costs?" The AX400 once again looked at the two. 

The first VB800 smiled at them. "At the moment we're doing a special promotion on this entire range at $7999, with a 48 months interest free credit," He acknowledged. "And, it comes with a two-year warranty for parts and labor."

"-the house: Painting, plumbing, gardening, repairs," The blonde turns to the other side, the other two, with the second VB800 in front of an Android. "At night, it switches to surveillance mode and contacts emergency services if there's a break-in, or if it detects smoke."

The AX400 then turned her attention to the man in the front, who has been in her view since she came to. The cashier finally showed up, and they were conversing. He seemed impatient but didn't mind the wait. It wasn't until he pointed toward her, did the Blonde remember she was a reset, most likely he was her original owner if she had one. 

The greasy man and the owner walked over, "There it is." The owner smiled awkwardly as the two stopped in front of her. "It was a bit difficult getting it back into working order," He noted, as the man who kept scratching at his arm looked over. "It was messed up…" He then turned to her determined owner, "What did you say happened to it again?"

The man cleared his throat, if the android didn't know better, she'd say he was fidgeting on the spot out of nervousness. "Huh, a Car hit it…" The store owner simply nodded along, "Stupid accident…"

The owner paused, "Oh… I see…" He then turned to the blonde Android, smiling. "Anyway, it's as good as new now… except that we had to reset it." He, once again, turned to the Android owner, "Meaning we had to wipe its memory. Hope you don't mind."

"That'll be fine."

The guy paused, before nodding. "Okay, did you give it a name?"

The man, she still didn't remember his name, barely nodded, "My daughter did…"

The owner, now that the AX400 can see his name, Dan, stood in front of her. "AX400," She looked at Dan, "Register your name."

He stepped aside, allowing the older man to stand in front of her before gruffly speaking. "Lilac."

Lilac smiled, her brown eyes shined in attention as she spoke, "My name is Lilac."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice  
> If you’re gonna comment just criticize my work or tell me I’m great thank you.


End file.
